


Play the Hand You're Given

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies gather at the Bronze and dancing leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Hand You're Given

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though. 
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Tara- Willow (voyeur), Willow/Tara (my version relationship), Buffy/Willow (the game). 
> 
> One Last Thing- I like Tara, too. I know, a Buffy/Willow shipper is supposed to get rid of Tara and Spike as soon as possible, but I like all the characters. I like their relationships to each other, canon and subtextual. I like all the possibilities.

The gang decided a night at the Bronze was in order.  The last few patrols were easy.  It appeared Sunnydale had calmed down in the wake of the longer days the summer provided.  And they wanted to take advantage of it before the hard winter set in.  Giles had even been invited but politely, though expectedly, turned them down.  So they had grabbed their usual corner for a night of fun and dance, all agreeing the only rule was no talk of work or slay.  Xander and Anya were on the dance floor now, moving acceptably, though not expertly, to the beat and rhythm.  Buffy, Tara and Willow were seated in the corner talking, Willow often sneaking glances at the dancing pair. 

 

“Willow, close your mouth or you’ll start drooling.”  Buffy chided.

 

Turning her attention back away from the dance floor.  “I will not.  It’s just distracting.  All very PG rated though.”  Willow easily admitted.

 

“Well, if you want the R to Adult, wander through the hall to the bathrooms.”  Buffy informed her.

 

“Oh, I know.”  Willow grinned.  “I plan on making a trip every thirty minutes or so to not be too obvious.”

 

“Well, I want some dances somewhere in your itinerary for the evening.”  Tara put in.

 

“Tara dances are a must.  Top of the list even.”  Willow assured.  “And remember, you can dance with Buffy as well.”  She added as a suggestion.

 

Buffy grinned.  “I’m up for that.  You’ll watch of course.”

 

“The things I wander into by accident.”  Tara mused aloud.  “How goes the game?  Willow says that no-one has cracked yet.  I’m glad I didn’t put any money on it.  I really didn’t expect it to last this long.”

 

Buffy answered for them.  “Fun so far and a few close calls.  Showers and a change of clothes after patrols are the highlights.  Oh, and the time I dragged her clothes shopping with me.”  She grinned at Willow’s blush.

 

“Tara, don’t ask the one who likes to ‘reveal all’ these things.  And the Victoria’s Secret was so not fair.”  Willow recovered quickly.

 

Tara laughed.  “I remember that night.”  They all laughed knowingly.

 

“Hey, what’s the funny without us?”  Xander and Anya sat down, flushed and hot, and immediately grabbed their waters from the table.

 

“Nada much.”  Buffy deflected.  “So, you two having fun I see.  You’ve been out there for a while.”

 

“Sorry.  Playing dance catch-up.  It’s been too long since we all did this.  I think the next stop on the enjoy our lives tour should be a sci-fi video night, real soon.”  Xander drained the last of his water.  Anya was so happy she didn’t even mind the suggestion and the fact that it would mean everyone crowded close in front of the TV.

 

At that moment and with a song ending, a good looking young man approached the group and gaining Buffy’s attention, asked her to dance.  She thought of just automatically turning him down, but it was only a dance, she wanted to dance, and the thought that Willow would watch her dance sealed it.

 

“Sure.”  She smiled up at him and while rising, gave a covert wink to Willow.  Tara had a hard time not laughing, at the wink and at Xander’s protective glare as they made their way to the closest edge of the dance floor.

 

Willow also noticed Xander’s reaction.  “Relax big boy.  It’s only a dance and she can take care of herself.  It’s been proven in clinical study.”

 

Xander found Anya’s hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.  “I know.  It’s just been a long time for her.  And I can’t protect her, can I?”  He ended with the admittance.

 

“We’ve talked, and I’m okay with this.  I think I’m getting the hang of these complicated human relationships.  Though I still prefer the simpler time.”  Anya chipped in.

 

“Well, all the more reason she should just jump in.”  Tara pointed out, directing the conversation back to Buffy and the dance.

 

“Just how deep is the pool?”  Xander hoped for further information.  Buffy understandably talked more with Willow and Tara about these things.

 

“Xander,” Willow gave a tolerant grin, “I don’t know.  But she’s left the kiddie pool and has been able to swim for a while now.  Let her go.  Let her surf even.”

 

“I know, I know.”  Xander conceded.  And with that they all turned to watch Buffy.

 

She was enjoying herself.  The guy could actually dance and she found herself just letting go to the music.  The first song morphed into another true dance tune with a driving beat.  She danced closer to him, swaying in the hands she felt at her hips.  Her hands roamed over his shoulders and arms, before she turned in his embrace and with her back against him, pressed herself even tighter to him.  It was very suggestive, the movements now.  She looked up and into Willow’s stare, putting her arms back and around his neck and smiling at the reminder of another night.

 

Willow forgot anyone else was in the building.  She was just lost and watching, her pulse picking up at Buffy’s obvious suggestion and reference to that secret night.  It wasn’t until she felt Tara’s covert kick that she returned to the group to find Xander asking her a question. 

 

“Welcome back.  Now I’m thinking I’m not the only one worried here.”  Xander gave up on his question after the second try.

 

“Sorry.  No, I’m not worried.  Honest.  She’s doing just fine.”  Willow assured.  Tara choked a little on her drink.

 

In a short moment Buffy returned to their corner.  “What happened?  Where’s mister got very lucky?”  Willow asked.  She was sorry she missed the end to the dance.

 

Buffy laughed as she sat down.  “He wasn’t going to get lucky, Will.  Besides, a not so ex girlfriend came in the door.  He apologized, then “poof” was gone.”  She shrugged.

 

“Well, at the risk of being anything like him, we also must go.  Sorry, but, um, well, coupledom calls.”  Xander fudged.  Anya had been whispering in his ear.

 

The other three laughed.  “It’s okay.”  Buffy let him off the hook.  “I understand and even envy.  Go couple.”  She smirked.

 

“And on that note we make the embarrassing exit.  Behave you guys.  I don’t want to read about riots in the morning.”  Xander finished as they started out.  It was now down to three.

 

“Come on Willow, let’s get my dance in and give Buffy a chance to get her breath back.”  Tara took Willow’s hand.  Buffy gave an innocent ‘who me’ look which only made Willow roll her eyes.  They wandered to the edge of the dance floor.

 

A slow song started and they fell into a comfortable swing in each other’s arms.  Buffy watched them for a little while smiling, before turning to her own thoughts.  The dancing was fun and freeing.  She knew they attracted more than just the eyes of her group and she could still feel the buzz.  Her thoughts turned to Xander and Anya.  They were spending less time with the group as a whole, to spend more of it with each other.  She wasn’t upset at that, she just missed the close times they did have together.  And was sure as adults now and many lessons learned, they could do a better job of being even closer as friends.  There was a better chance for less secrets and more confidence.  At least she had found that so with Willow and Tara.  She decided to try to drag them to more get-togethers, if only for the first part of the evening.  Maybe even force Giles into a more casual setting.  The dance was over and Tara returned, smiling.

 

“Where’s Willow?”  Buffy asked the obvious.

 

“She went off to the bathroom.”  Tara smirked.

 

“We’re okay, right?”  Buffy asked in a sudden checking in.

 

“Oh yeah, we’re fine, Buffy.  Really.  Why?  Have I been giving jealous vibe?”  Tara didn’t think so, but she knew the unconscious mind was a tricky thing.

 

“No, not at all.”  Buffy assured her.  “Just a check-in for no reason I can think of.”

 

“Well, those are good to do on a regular basis.”  Tara approved.  “And you?  You’re alright with myself and Willow?”

 

Buffy smiled.  “Yeah, I’m good.  You both seem happy.  All’s good in my world.  Complicated and exciting even, but good.”

 

Tara laughed.  “I don’t know how you both have done this for so long but I must admit, it’s a little intriguing.  Not my thing, really.  But interesting just the same.”  Tara paused and considered whether to say what came next to her mind.  Running her eyes over Buffy, her curiosity and she had to admit, attraction, won.  “You know, Willow keeps suggesting to set me up with you as part of this game.”

 

“Really?”  Buffy thought there might be other motives, since they had talked once about the fact that she never really has had sex with a women yet.  And they had agreed that Tara would be a good person to remedy that, though Buffy wasn’t sure Tara would want to add that to their friendship.

 

“Yeah, just casual and no pressure.  I just get the feeling there’s more to it than the obvious.  I don’t mind and can I just admit to curious?”  Tara confided.

 

Before Buffy could ask just which part of everything she ‘didn’t mind’, Willow sat back down.  Instead, she directed a comment to Willow.  “Well, that took some time.  Good show?”

 

Laughing, “No, well yes.  But I really did have to pee and there was a line.  So, who’s going to dance next?” 

 

Buffy went with a sudden mischief feeling.  “Tara?  Let’s you and I have a go.”

 

Tara raised an eyebrow.  “Alright.”  She rose and followed Buffy to the dance floor, feeling a little wicked after the beginning of a conversation herself.

 

The song was pure dance, and though they danced somewhat apart, Buffy fell into a provocative rhythm fast.  Willow was openly watching them, they both knew, but they never confirmed it by looking.  Buffy could also feel various guys sneaking glances.  Tara seemed not to notice them though.  By the end of the song they were both comfortably dancing clearly with each other, responding to each other’s moves.  And when the next song had a much slower and erotic tone, Buffy looked into Tara eyes, silently asking her to continue.

 

The dance was clearly for couples and the crowd thinned some.  Buffy carefully rested her arms on Tara’s shoulders and moved in.  Tara let her hands relax on the small of Buffy’s back.  They both began moving to the music together.  Buffy whispered in her ear so she could be heard, “This is good too.”

 

Tara knew she was referring to the earlier conversation, but wasn’t quite sure of the context.  She whispered back in Buffy’s ear, “I’m sure it will get Willow going.”

 

“I’m sure it will, but that’s not why I’m doing it.”  Buffy responded before pulling back some to let Tara see the truth in her eyes.

 

Tara smiled.  Their breasts were just barely touching.  Buffy’s hips were swaying within her hands.  She was moving, over, around and casual against her.  She was beautiful and sexy and had just admitted to wanting to dance with her.  And she found she wanted to dance with Buffy.  Buffy moved back in closer.  “You know, the last time I really danced with a woman, it was Faith.”

 

“Really?  I’m surprised you’d dance with another again.”  Tara was beginning to piece together Willow’s other motive.

 

Buffy laughed softly in her ear, causing Tara to halt her breath for a moment.  “Yeah, well, it was a happier time.  Tara, that other reason you hinted that Willow had.”

 

“Yeah?”  Tara pulled Buffy a little closer, reacting to the song and the beautiful woman dancing in her arms.  Her hands moved to caress her back.

 

“Mmm.”  Buffy smiled and raised her head to glance into Tara’s eyes.  They both saw desire.  Returning to her ear, “Faith was the only women I have really been with and that never went all the way before it got very bad.  So, I think Willow was just mostly trying to change that to a very good.”  Buffy confessed.

 

“That’s a little clearer now, thanks.”  Tara was grateful to fully understand and that Buffy felt she could tell her.

 

“Now what did you mean earlier about that you don’t mind?”  Buffy remembered where their conversation left off.

 

“My turn, huh?  I don’t mind, the idea of you and I.  I’m still not sure about the idea of Willow watching.”  Tara almost stilled in the dance, wondering how Buffy would react.

 

Buffy moved her arms to fully wrap around Tara, stroking her back as they continued the dance.  “I wasn’t sure, until tonight, but I would like that, the you and I.”

 

Tara couldn’t believe that this was happening.  But feeling Buffy in her arms, moving against her, she couldn’t deny wanting this to continue.  Tracing Buffy’s spine with her fingers and moving into a more erotic rhythm, “And do you want Willow to watch?”

 

“That feels good, Tara.  Um, totally up to you and only if you want.”  Buffy was getting very turned on and it was more from the woman in her arms then from the eyes she could feel on them.

 

“You’d want Willow to watch your first time?”  Tara couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Can’t help it.  I got the kink in me.  But right now and honestly,” Buffy lowered her voice, “I want to try this with you.”

 

“Oh dear gods.”  Tara’s pulse picked up another notch and her hand strayed lower over Buffy’s ass before returning to her back.

 

“Tara, public place, crazy Buffy.”  Buffy warned.

 

Tara laughed a little in Buffy’s ear.  “Will this be strange between us, after I mean.”

 

“I don’t think so.  Friends have a one night stand.  Happens all the time I’ve heard.”  Buffy was happy she got a chance to make the length of the encounter clear, that she wasn’t trying to break into their relationship. 

 

“Let’s leave the question of Willow watching for later then and continue this.”  Tara was confident they had a clear understanding.

 

“How much longer is later?”  Buffy let her own hand fall to Tara’s ass and down to her thigh before slowly journeying up to return to her back. 

 

“Only till the end of the song.”  Tara promised, then nibbled Buffy’s earlobe.  Buffy moaned softly and they danced tightly till the song soon ended.

 

Willow watched thinking at first she was dreaming, when the song changed and the dance obviously progressed.  To see them dancing before was a turn on.  To watch them become intimate moving to slow, sexy music was almost overwhelming.  She wondered what she missed in their conversation while she was at the bathroom.  She could tell they were continuing talking into each other’s ears as they danced.  She was happy Buffy accepted the safe woman to try this with, even if it just stopped with the dance.  She knew well Tara could ease Buffy into this new side if she chose to.  And when Willow noticed the dance go from intimate to sexual, she guessed they both chose to.

 

When they returned to where Willow was sitting, hand in hand, Tara simply stated, “We still have something we need to figure out, so let’s all go back to my place.”

 

The short drive was quiet and the energy level only seemed to grow in the confines of the car.  Soon they were all sitting in Tara’s room, no-one knowing just what to say.

 

“How about I make this easy.”  Willow offered.  “I’ll just gracefully leave now.”

 

Tara smiled, but offered a compromise.  “Or you can just go to the next room and we’ll leave the door ajar.”

 

Willow smiled as well to her lover.  “Way too tempting and too hard to stay on my side of the door, but thank you.  No, I’ll just go and know that I wish you both a great night.”  She wanted to make sure they knew she was alright with this.

 

“Well, at least this first.”  Buffy walked up to Tara, pulled her into her arms and kissed her.  She wasn’t sure how long she expected it to last, but when Tara started kissing her back she let the kiss grow.  Opening her mouth slightly and tracing Tara’s lips with her tongue, they were soon in an all out searing kiss.  Tara’s hand reached up to stroke Buffy’s breast and Buffy breathed a ‘yes’ before continuing with another kiss.  Buffy’s hand running down her back, over her ass, staying there and pulling Tara closer.

 

Willow watched the obvious passion that had developed between them.  She had never seen Tara kiss another woman and the sight was intoxicating.  They made no indication that they even remembered she was still in the room, but trusted them to let her know just at what point she should leave.  Their hands were running over each other’s bodies, almost pulling off their clothing.  Their kiss never really ended, only pausing for breath before crushing into another one, continuing on.  She heard moans.  She was sure one of them was hers.

 

Finally, when Tara pulled Buffy’s top off her body, the kiss ended.  They paused and looked into each other’s eyes, breathing heavy.  “Um, Willow,” Tara started to say.

 

“Yeah, wow, okay, this is me going now.”  Willow cut her off.

 

“No.  I mean, if it’s still okay with Buffy, I think you should stay.  I think it will be easier on all three of us if we’re all involved.  If that makes sense.  It’s hard to tell if I’m making sense right now.”  Tara continued.

 

There was a chair in the room, near a desk.  Willow waited until Buffy nodded before she slowly moved to it and sat down, too turned on to even be excited.

 

Buffy undid her bra and let it fall to the floor.  Tara moved to the bed before pulling her own shirt off and undoing her bra, letting both fall forgotten.  Buffy was content to let Tara lead and joined her on the bed, half clothed.  They started to kiss again, each reaching for the other’s breasts, gently kneading and stroking.  Tara moved the kiss from Buffy’s lips, down her neck and on till she reached a nipple into her mouth.

 

“Yes.”  Buffy whispered, holding Tara to her breast, feeling her tongue dance and swirl around her nipple before she sucked briefly, then moved to the other breast.  Buffy opened her eyes and looked across to Willow.  A sudden pulse drummed in her core.  She held her eyes until Tara easily guided her to lay down on the bed, never halting the assault on her breasts.  Tara moved her kisses down just to where Buffy’s pants started and paused, looking up into Buffy’s eyes.

 

“I think foreplay was the dance.”  She breathed heavily as she started to undo Buffy’s pants.  She had rarely been this turned on and didn’t want to fight the feeling by slowing down.  The look in Buffy’s eyes told her she agreed.  When all Buffy’s clothes were removed, she started on her own, quickly stripping them from her.  She didn’t look to where she knew Willow sat and tried to focus solely on Buffy.

 

Buffy anticipated what was to come with heightened arousal, fully realizing just how new this was as she watched Tara’s body emerge from her clothes.  She was a beautiful woman and it was very different than the men she was used to being in this situation with.  There was a moment when her mind just froze, looking over Tara’s body.  Then Tara separated her legs and moved to lay down between them, kissing her way up her inner thigh and all sensation rushed back again.

 

It took some time but Tara was patient.  She knew Buffy was not accustomed to reaching climax in this manner.  And in self honesty, she also knew she was enjoying Buffy’s reactions to what she was doing way too much to want to see it end soon.  She could feel Buffy’s hands running through her hair, holding her to herself, her hips moving in unconscious thrusts.  Tara moved two fingers slowly and deeply in and out of her, stroking her clit with her tongue, enjoying the moans, some of them from the side of the room.

 

Willow had given up on passive watching and was far too turned on for embarrassment.  She tried to stay unnoticed in the room and silent.  Buffy would glance over and make eye contact, then close her eyes arching back at the waves of sensation, only to glance over again.  At one point Buffy’s eyes traveled down to notice the hand Willow slowly moved back and forth within her pants.  She smiled up at Willow then moaning returned her eyes to Tara, her dry voice chanting, “Yes, Tara, please, yes, so close” over and over and in various order.  Willow watched her come, stilling her hand or she would do the same and she didn’t want to interrupt the moment or miss any of it.

 

Buffy tried to catch her breath as Tara moved up to lay next to her.  Tara was smiling, but her eyes held a question that Buffy answered with a searing and deep kiss.  Buffy had kissed guys after they had gone down on her before, but as she ran her tongue over Tara’s lips there was a promise that she could also do this.  Buffy rolled Tara onto her back and broke the kiss only for her mouth to return on one of her breasts.  The other was being playfully kneaded and even pinched under Buffy’s hand. 

 

Buffy continued to recover as she focused on Tara’s reactions, trying to learn what she liked.  When she switched to bring her other nipple in her mouth and the other hand to the breast just left, she went straight to what seemed to work best before and Tara kept repeating her name.  Tara parted her legs, placing Buffy’s thigh between them, moving herself against the thigh.  Buffy smiled slightly and placed that into memory as she tensed her leg and leaned forward applying more pressure.  After only a moment, Buffy trailed her kisses down Tara’s body, never pausing till she reached her knee, then slowly started back up her inner thigh.  She was tentative at first and Tara willed herself to relax and leave her hands at her side instead of pushing Buffy to her center.  Buffy didn’t make her wait too long and was soon trying to find the rhythm, carefully placing one then two fingers inside.

 

Willow watched and her hand moved faster, her fingers pressing harder.  She stayed silent and noticed that Tara never turned her way.  And Buffy remained focused on Tara.  She climaxed, only breathing through it and slowly removed her hand.

 

Buffy knew she was pleasing Tara and was enjoying the new sensation and feel herself, but she feared she wasn’t bringing Tara what she needed to go over the edge.  She released her mouth from her clit and brought her other hand up to stroke Tara more directly.  She heard Tara’s reaction and felt her push against her hands.  Buffy felt Tara’s hand move through her hair wanting more connection.  It was only moments and Buffy watched smiling as Tara came, crying her name. 

 

Buffy returned to lay beside Tara, kissing her again, then whispered ‘thank you’ in her ear.  Tara smiled and lightly moved a finger down Buffy’s cheek and across her jaw before letting it drop.  They both turned to Willow who managed a sheepish grin.  The bed wasn’t big enough for three, but they were all so spent they knew sleep would come easy.  So Tara motioned Willow to the bed and after stripping herself of clothes she climbed in beside Tara.  Buffy lay half asleep already on the other side of Tara and mumbled “sweet dreams”.  The lights went out with a thought and soon all were in a deep sleep. 

 

 

The end


End file.
